(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing and replacing spikes, or calks, in golf shoes. This apparatus may be fitted into a driver for powered operation or may have a handle for manual operation. At least one and preferable both of the two pins of the apparatus which engage the spike wrench receptacles in the collar of a spike are "mobile" with respect to the spike holder, so that the spike wrench receptacles in the collar of a spike can be more readily engaged, facilitating removal and replacement of spikes on golf shoes. I have found that the mobile pins are extremely helpful when removing and replacing spikes having collars made of plastic, or the like. It appears to me that plastic collared spikes have wider manufacturing tolerances than do metal collared spikes, so it is sometimes very difficult to remove and replace spikes, particularly those having plastic collars, with an apparatus having fixed instead of mobile pins. However, my apparatus will work with spikes made of any material, including, for example, metal and plastic.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
All prior art of which I am aware teaches apparatuses for removing and replacing spikes which have rigid pins, or the like, which engage the spike wrench receptacles in the collar of a spike. U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,635, to Chmielewski, teaches a golf shoe calk wrench having a cylindrical stem 5 with enlarged head 6 Head 6 has an interior axial conical recess 7 terminating in outwardly flared concave face 8. Head 6 has a circular flat top 9. Diametrically opposed longitudinal apertures 10 extend from top 9 to face 8 and receive pins 11 having flat heads 12. Nut 13 threads onto threads 15 on stem 5 to rigidly fix pins 11 into apertures 10 so that pins 11 longitudinally extend from apertures 10 at face 8. Pins 11 are fixed with respect to head 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,805, to Ingram, teaches an adjustable detent wrench for screw calks having handle 8 having nut 30 threaded around handle 8 toward the head 10 end. Between nut 30 and head 10 are ring 24 and spring 34. Head 10 has a saucershaped face 14 with axial bore 18 to receive spikes. Diametrically opposed longitudinal bores pass from face 14 through head 10 and partway into ring 24. Detents 22 and 23 are inserted therein. Adjusting nut 30 extends or retracts detents 22 and 23 from face 14. However, once adjusted, the detents 22 and 23 are rigid with respect to head 10.